Date Night
by ScarletteRomance
Summary: A date between Lucy and Gray results in a night of steamy sex. [one-shot][graylu][read at your own risk]


**Hey everyone. This is a (really crappy, in my opinon) one-shot lemon between Gray and Lucy. It's not exactly how I imagined kicking off summer vacation, but it'll do I suppose. Anyway, do me a huge favour and leave me a comment letting me know what you think! Your opinion matter's a lot to me. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's body writhed under his own as Gray's hand explored the exposed flesh of her chest. He grinned with pride as his thumb gently brushed over her hardened nipple, causing a breathless gasp to echo throughout the otherwise silent room. Encouraged by this, Gray's actions became more daring as his entire palm began to knead her breast, his actions earning him a slight moan.

Acting on instinct, Gray lowered his head and didn't stop until his mouth descended on the nipple of her other breast. With one hard suck, Lucy's entire body jerked forward, pushing the hardened nub even farther into his mouth. Vaguely aware of how tightly she gripped the roots of his hair, Gray switched to her other breast, giving it the same amount of attention as the other.

"Gray," she breathed, her voice laced with pure lust, causing his erection to harden even more within the confines of his jeans. He groaned against her skin, causing goose-bumps to rise on her flesh as he let go of her nipple and began to plant hot, wet kisses along her stomach. After reaching the waistband of her skirt, he made his way back up, making sure to give her neck and collarbone extra attention.

The feeling of her hands running over the expanse of his chest sent his mind reeling. His body craved her touch, like he had been lost in the desert and she was the water that he so desperately needed.

Finally he kissed her, and he kissed her _hard_. It was nothing like the sweet, warm kiss they had shared earlier that night. No, this kiss was powerful. Gray poured all of his feelings into it; how he truly felt about Lucy, how long he had dreamt of holding her in his arms, how utterly _turned on_ he was. She responded in kind, her own tongue joining his in a fight for dominance as her arms struggled to pull him even closer to her.

Settling between Lucy's legs, his hand glided down the side of her body, only stopping once he reached her thigh and pulled it around his waist. Smirking into the kiss, Gray rolled his hips forward, his erection pressing firmly against Lucy's core. She gasped, then began to moan as Gray continued to grind his hips against hers, relieving some of the building pressure.

"Please," she whispered against the shell of his ear. Before he could even think of a response, her hands were between them, her slender fingers struggling to undo the button of his jeans.

Grasping both of her wrists, he pinned them beside her head, looking straight into her half-lidded eyes as he said, "I'm not done with you yet." He smirked with satisfaction when Lucy's breath caught.

Trusting that she'd behave, he let her wrists go and brought them down to her waist, where his fingers hooked into each side of her skirt and underwear. With one meaningful tug and the aid of Lucy lifting her bottom off of the bed, the two articles of clothing were quickly thrown behind him and discarded on the floor.

His mouth watered when he saw that she was bare, meaning she was either slightly kinkier than he thought or she was actually hoping their date would end with steamy sex. Hoping it was both, Gray placed a gentle kiss upon the sensitive flesh, using one hand to grip her waist and the other to gently pry her legs apart.

The sight that greeted him would have brought him to his knees in an instant had he not already been laying on the bed. Her rosy flesh was already slick with the evidence of her desire and his cock ached at the thought of him burying himself inside of her wet, silky walls.

Sparing a glance upward, Gray sucked in a breath when he saw the look on Lucy's face – lust, passion, trust, _love_ – it was all there, as clear as day, and his seemingly frozen heart skipped a beat in his chest at the sight of it. Lucy smiled affectionately, blushing when Gray's smile matched her own.

Without any hesitation, he plunged forward, allowing himself to indulge in the feast before him. Lucy cried out, her entire body shuddering with pleasure before her hips began to gyrate against him. Holding her down with one hand, he used the other to push down her leg, opening her up to him even farther. He was relentless in his attack, using his tongue to swirl around her clit and plunge deep into the part of her that ached for his cock.

Just when Lucy thought she was nearing her peak, Gray inserted a long finger inside of her. He groaned against her clit as her walls began to spasm around the digit and quickly he entered another, curling both of them slightly to hit the spot that had Lucy shamelessly moaning out his name.

Her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. Gray watched in awe as her head flew back against the pillow, her mouth opening in a silent scream as her entire body convulsed. Her walls gripped his fingers violently as he continued to pump into her, prolonging her orgasm. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, and he committed it to memory.

Only when she fully relaxed did he remove his fingers, causing Lucy to once again gasp at the sensation. In a flash his lips were on hers, taking her breath away as she curled herself around his body, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him against her. Only then did she realize that his pants were gone, and their naked bodies were flush against each other.

Both of them groaned when Gray's cock slide against her clit.

"Please, Gray," Lucy whispered, her breathing hot and laboured against his lips, "I need you inside of me."

That was all the motivation he needed, and with one expert thrust of his hips, Gray was buried inside of her. Lucy yelped, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. He stayed still inside of her, ignoring his body's command to claim her as his own.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, his voice strained. He needed to be sure before he could go on.

When she nodded, Gray let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and pulled out of her, only to slam back into her with full force. He held her close, relishing in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, their sweaty bodies gliding against each other, the laboured sounds of their breathing, Lucy's moans.

It drove him crazy. Lucy's entire being consumed all of his senses to the point where he felt like he might black out from the overwhelming sensations that wracked through his body.

Angling his hips upward, he groaned when Lucy cried out his name and clawed mercilessly at his back. He knew there would be marks there, but he could hardly bring himself to care.

When her walls began to tighten around him he knew she was close. Gray pounded into her hard and fast, giving her what he knew she wanted but was unable to voice. He could feel himself approaching the end, but forced himself to wait until she finished.

Leaning down, he sucked on one of her nipples while his hand travelled down her body to the small bundle of nerves that he knew would drive her over the edge. And sure enough, moments later she was screaming out his name, her walls clamping down on him hard enough to trigger his own orgasm.

He rode it out, slowly thrusting in and out of her until both of them were left panting, sweaty, and utterly spent.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, leaning to the side in order to save her from being completely crushed by his weight. Gray fought to catch his breath and only when he felt Lucy's fingers absently tracing patterns along the arm that was draped across her chest did he manage to calm down.

Lucy sighed, turning her head to place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Smiling, Gray sat up and grabbed the earlier discarded blanket, wrapping it around the both of them as he gathered Lucy into his arms.

"I love you, Lucy Hearfilia," he whispered into her neck.

"I love you too, Gray."


End file.
